fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Fris Sadia
Summary One of my other most used ocs in recent times, Fris is a highly skilled human fighter, with the skill and determination to take on powerful fighters like Luxia. She was originally my interpretation of Frisk from Undertale, but I made her an original character because I liked her so much. She's often called "The Most Skilled Mortal in the Universe." Appearance Fris is a tall woman, with light brown skin. Her hair is a dark brown, and her eyes are a slightly lighter brown than that. She has a couple freckles on her face, but no acne or anything. She prefers wearing long pants and long sleeve shirts to conceal scars and things of the sort, and she wears her hair over her left eye for the same reason. She prefers going without footwear, though wears black fingerless gloves sometimes. Personality Fris is usually quiet, avoiding people by staying in the forest. She can come off as abit of a jerk to some people, but she doesn't mean to, usually. She doesn't like physical contact in most situations, unless she's in a fight. She takes good care of her treehouse, and uses a nearby waterfall/river to clean herself. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Name: Fris Sadia Origin: Undertale Turned Original Gender: Female Age: 21 Classification: Human Date of Birth: July 7th Birthplace: Unnamed City Weight: 152lbs Height: 6'2" Likes: People without powers, her katanas, her pistols, her small amount of friends Dislikes: Luxia, people with powers teasing her for not having any, people who get cocky because she has no powers, her Psycho State Eye Color: '''Brown '''Hair Color: '''Brown '''Hobbies: '''Sitting in her treehouse, reading, screwing around on her phone, '''Values: Fris doesn't value much aside from the forest she lives in and the nature that surrounds her. Martial Status: 'Single '''Status: '''Alive '''Affiliation: '''None '''Previous Affiliation: '''None Combat Statistics 'Tier: High 10-A Powers and Abilities: Expert Swordsmanship, Expert Marksmanship, High Acrobatic Skill, Resistance to telekinesis | Does not feel pain, High Intimidation Factor, Immunity to Pain Inducement/Manipulation, Cannot be knocked unconscious by normal means, Moves so erratically it's incredibly difficult to shoot her, even with a sniper Attack Potency: 10-A Speed: Athletic Human | Peak Human Lifting Strength: Athletic Human | Peak Human Striking Strength: Athlete Class | Athlete Class+ Durability: Wall Level | Unknown, as she will persist until she is unconscious or dead Stamina: Peak Human | Unknown, her brain no longer receives signals saying she's tired and she will not quit until her body completely collapses on her. Range: Melee Range (Extended Melee Range with katana) (Hundreds of meters with pistols) Standard Equipment: Two pistols (each enhanced to hold 25 bullets per clip), two katanas (Enchanted by her friend to be able to withstand high amounts of force without breaking) and a knife (No enchanements, is only used as an emergency backup or when her Psycho State is unleashed.) Intelligence: Gifted+ | Animalistic Weaknesses: Fris herself has no supernatural powers. Even her Psycho State is caused by a severe, yet unknown, mental disease. On the subject of that, in her Psycho State, she will attack her own friends or teammates aswell as her enemies. She rarely willingly releases it, but it can sometimes get triggered by magic, being knocked unconscious by a magic weapon, mental manipulation, etc. Feats: ''' * Regularly fights against Luxia, and manages to hold her own and sometimes even beat Luxia her without needing her Psycho State. * Through sheer will, she was able to push past Luxia's telekinesis on multiple occasions. * Her Psycho State once had her arm slashed off, and she continued her assault without a second glance. (She didn't bleed out because of what happened just after, feel free to ask about that in the comments.) * Once cut a bullet in half, but it was really just complete luck. * Manages to regularly defeat people that could be classified as up to 5-C by sheer skill alone. * Knocked out a UFC fighter with a single punch to the head. * Dodged bullets by looking at where the barrel was and moving just before the trigger was pulled. (Aim-dodging is it called?) '''Key: Normal State | Psycho State Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: